


Moonlight

by Bookaholix



Category: RWBY, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adam!James, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blake!Bella, Cinder!Victoria, F/F, Ilia!Reneesme, Ruby!Alice, Sun!Jacob, Weiss!Rosalie, Yang!Edward, no relation to the last of us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholix/pseuds/Bookaholix
Summary: Blake moves to the sleepy town of Patch after breaking up with her ex, after reuniting with her parents, she joins Signal where she falls in love with the cheery, yet mysterious Yang from her science class.My attempt at a Twilight crossover with some additions.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

Blake knew when she met Adam that there was something off about him, at first she thought it was his good looks, or the strange way he never spoke about himself except a friend that Adam spoke admittedly lowly about; some popular girl he met at school.

When Adam introduced them, Blake knew it was just Adam, or her, since Cinder had that off feeling as well, like there was some big secret she didn't know about.

A few months after she moved in with Adam, Blake met Ilia, a little girl who lived next door with her parents. She was six years old, only just starting school, but whenever they spoke, it felt like Blake was speaking to someone the same age as her, something Blake couldn't help admiring.

Ilia was a chameleon faunus, who, despite her parents best efforts, refused to hide who she was, when Blake had asked, she said she liked being a faunus, and wasn't going to hide just because someone else didn't.

One day, Blake offered to babysit Ilia, as she often did, while her parents went to meet some friends from work, and Blake decided to tell Ilia about Adam and Cinder.

Ilia licked her ice cream eagerly as she listened, giving nods and asking question every so often.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Ilia asked, eyes turning a watery blue that anyone else would've mistaken for her crying.

"I don't think he'd take it very well," Blake admitted "If it's something big, I want want him to think I'm snooping."

Ilia shrugged.

"Just tell him you're worried about him." Ilia suggested.

Blake smiled and nodded, glancing down at the bright yellow of her lemon ice cream, something Ilia had complained about, despite her not being the one eating it.

"I'd like to go see my parents." Blake admitted suddenly, surprising the little girl next to her.

"I thought your parents lived here." Ilia said, kicking her legs as she glanced in the direction they used to live.

Blake smiled at her.

"My parents moved to Vale a few months ago, and I haven't spoken to them since." Blake explained.

"You could just write to them, or call them." Ilia suggested.

"I'd like to visit them," Blake admitted.

Ilia smiled brightly.

"You should tell Adam, I'm sure he'll let you go, just remember to write to me." Ilia ordered, waving her chocolate ice cream at Blake in place of waving a finger at her.

"Of course I will," Blake promised, wrapping the girl in a hug and pulling Ilia into her lap "Now, enough about me, tell me about school."

* * *

"Blake, why would you think there's anything wrong?" Adam asked, a little too calmly for Blake's liking.

She shook her head and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm just imagining things, I'm sorry." Blake said, even though the cold look in his eyes told her otherwise.

"Hm, you were out with that kid today, right?" Adam asked.

Blake eyed him suspiciously.

"Her parents wanted me to watch her for a few hours." Blake explained, careful to keep the suspicion out of her voice, she didn't want Ilia or the Amitolas getting hurt over a misunderstanding.

Adam waved her off.

"Cinder saw you in the park, said she heard you talking about going to visit your parents." Adam explained, blue eyes analyzing her coldly.

Blake bit her lip.

"I haven't seen them in a while, and we were talking about writing, not visiting my parents." Blake lied.

Adam shrugged.

"Cinder has a way of misinterpreting things." Adam shrugged, then paused "And I pressume you know their address?"

Blake nodded.

"They called just before they moved." Blake answered, another lie.

"They should've visited, it's rude not to say goodbye." Adam said, then returned to what he was doing.

"I know you're bad in the kitchen, but you're going to have to learn some time, so hurry and get your letter written and start dinner." Adam ordered.

"... Sure."

* * *

Blake had written a letter, but not for her parents, instead it was for Ilia, she'd decided to keep it brief, saying that she was going to see her parents, not to say anything to Adam, and her parents' address which she'd had to research.

That night, she ran away from the six year old she loved, the man she feared, and the place she grew up in, and went to find the parents she hadn't seen in almost a year.


	2. Chapter 1

Blake leaned against the rail of the ferry as it approached the small town of Patch, where her parents now lived, she'd left Adam a goodbye note, and had left Ilia's letter with the little girl's parents.

She just hoped nothing bad happened to Ilia, Adam knew she was fond of Ilia, and she wouldn't put it past him to do something to her if it meant Blake returned.

"Almost there..." Blake murmured as the docks came into view.

It had been a long journey, and Blake had planned to surprise her parents, but she was starting to feel nervous, it might have only been a few months, but it felt like years since she last saw them.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and picked up her travel bag, moving to the small gate just as they arrived.

Blake walked down the small ramp with a few other people, and almost bumped into a red head, who caught her arm before she fell over the side.

"Careful there," she said with warm silver eyes.

"Uh, thanks." she said as she readjusted her bags.

The girl smiled brightly and turned to leave, only to stop when Blake caught her, surprisingly cold, arm.

"If it's alright, would you mind giving me directions?" Blake asked.

The girl glanced over at a woman with long white hair and blue eyes, then back at Blake.

"You're new here, right?" the girl asked.

Blake nodded.

"I can tell, Patch is pretty small, so everyone knows each other, even outcasts like me and Weiss." the girl said, motioning to her white haired friend.

Blake smiled nervously.

"I''m planning on surprising my parents, they moved here a few months ago." Blake explained.

"Ah, you mean the Belladonnas, that must make you Blake." the girl said.

Blake nodded hesitantly.

"Yep, Blake Belladonna." she said, holding her free hand out.

"Ruby Rose." the girl shook her hand "Your dad joined the police, and your mom works at Signal, she's one of the teachers." Ruby explained, walking them towards Weiss.

"Who is this?" Weiss demanded.

"This is Blake, she was just asking for directions." Ruby answered.

"As in Blake Belladonna?" Weiss asked, turning to Blake with interest.

"Am I famous around here or something?" Blake asked.

"Or something." Ruby giggled.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Your parents live near here, so we'll walk you." Weiss said, tone indicating she wasn't giving Blake a choice.

"Thanks."

Weiss just walked off with a grunt, Ruby beamed at Blake and ran after her friend. While Blake just trailed behind.

\----

"Well, this is it." Ruby said, gestering to a seemingly random house, but her dad's car was parked in the driveway, and Blake recognised her mother's flower pots that Blake had helped paint where she was little.

"Are you planning on staying?" Weiss asked.

Blake bit her lip and nodded.

Ruby smiled.

"You'll be going to Signal then, me and Weiss go there." Ruby said, nodding towards a school she could make out in the distance.

Weiss cleared her throat pointedly.

"Ah, and my sister goes to Signal too," Ruby added.

"She's pretty, but not easy to talk to." Weiss explained.

Blake shrugged.

"Weiss, I'm telling her you said that." Ruby teased.

Weiss heaved a sigh.

"Please don't, she's made enough jokes about us getting married, despite not being together." Weiss said, rubbing her forehead.

Ruby threw her arms around Weiss.

"Don't worry Weiss, I won't let her touch you."

Blake cleared her throat nervously.

"Um, I guess I'll see you at school then?" Blake asked.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the question, but Ruby nodded.

"Yep! Have your family reunion, then we'll see you at school." Ruby said brightly before walking away, having swapped to holding Weiss' hand instead.

Blake watched them go until they were out of sight, then turned to the house where her parents now lived.

She took a deep breath.

'Well, I came all this way.' she thought as she walked to the door and rang the bell.

A moment later, a blonde boy stood in the doorway, and Blake feared she had to wrong house, maybe it was next door?

As she opened her mouth to say she had the wrong house, the boy threw his arms around her.

"Blake, it's been forever!" he cried.

Blake just patted him on the back hesitantly.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked with a grin that said he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry." she said genuinely.

He just waved her off.

"I'm Sun, we used to play together as kids, then me and my step-mom moved here, and now we all practically live together." he explained.

Blake bit her lip.

"Are my parents here?" she asked nervously.

Sun shook his head.

"Nah, you just missed them, Mr. B needed something from the station, and Kali has a meeting." Sun explained.

"Oh." Blake's face fell.

"My step-mom's here thouugh, and your parents will be back in no time." Sun said, trying to sound reassuring.

Blake just nodded and led him lead her inside.

\----

"Sun! Didn't I ask you to--" Kali cut herself off when she stepped into the living room and saw someone she hadn't thought she'd ever see again "Blake?"

"Hi, mom." Blake greeted with a nervous wave as she stood up.

"She arrived ten minutes ago, said she left Adam and wanted to surprise you." Sienna, Sun's step-mom, said.

Kali glanced between her friend and daughter.

"Oh, my baby girl!" she cried, dropping her bag and throwing her arms around Blake.

"Kali, did Sun invite his friend over again?" Ghira asked as he walked in, then froze when he saw his daughter wrapped up in his wife's arms.

He smiled warmly and was quick to join in.


End file.
